parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Story Series (Vinnytovar Style)
Vinnytovar's movie spoof of the Toy Story film series Cast *Woody - Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat) *Buzz Lightyear - Kamen Rider Decade *Bo Peep - Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) *Rex - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Hamm - Oh (Home) *Mr. Potato Head - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Slinky Dog - Humphrey (Alpha & Omega) *Lenny - Edd/Double D (Ed, Edd and Eddy) *RC - Bumblebee (Transformers) *Sarge - Nick Fury (Marvel Comics) *Soldiers - The Avengers *Young Andy Davis - Yankee Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Teen Andy - Adam (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) *Mrs. Davis - Emily Irving (Everyone's Hero) *Baby Molly - Isabella (Dora the Explorer) *Pre-teen Molly - Lynn Loud (The Loud House) *Squeeze Toy Aliens - Lem, Skiff (Planet 51), and Scorch Supernova (Escape from Planet Earth) *Sid - Lefty (Everyone's Hero) *Hannah - Dora (Dora the Explorer) *Scud - Ragear (Sheep & Wolves) *Sid's Mutant Toys - Minecraft and Roblox Characters *Buster - Hobo's Dog (Everyone's Hero) *Wheezy - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Mrs. Potato Head - Angie (Shark Tale) *Jessie - Yellow Ranger (Power Rangers Beast Morphers) *Bullseye - Wildmutt (Ben 10) *Stinky Pete - Ben Ravencroft (Scooby Doo and the Witches Ghost) *Al McWhiggin - Sailor John (Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legends of the Lost Treasure) *Evil Emperor Zurg - Darkseid (DC Comics) *Barbie - Courtney (Total Drama) *Ken - Duncan (Total Drama) *Lotso - Steeljaw (Transformers) *Chunk - Black Adam (Shazam!) *Stretch - Becky (Sing) *Twitch - Miles Morales/Spider-Man *Sparks - Triborg (Mortal Kombat) *Big Baby - Parappa the Rapper *Chuckles the Clown - Hank Hill (King of the Hill) *Mr. Pricklepants - Barney *Buttercup - Talking Hank (Talking Tom & Friends) *Peas in a Pod - Parappa Rappa, PJ Berri, and Sunny Funny (Parappa the Rapper) *Dolly - Sticks the Jungle Badger (Sonic Boom) *Trixie - Darma (Rock Dog) *Duke Caboom - BoCo (Thomas And Friends) *Gabby Gabby - Margaret Robinson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Bensons - Chimpazombies (Wonder Park) *Giggle McDimples - Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Ducky and Bunny - Trent and Topher (Total Drama) *Forky - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Harmony - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Lost Girl - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Knifey - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) Gallery File:Johnny_Cage.png|Johnny Cage as Sheriff Woody 23a8818d.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade as Buzz Lightyear Sonya blade.png|Sonya Blade as Bo Peep Bodi looks a poster.png|Bodi as Rex Oh.png|Oh as Hamm Oscar shark tale.jpg|Oscar as Mr. Potato Head Humphrey.jpg.png|Humphrey as Slinky Dog Edd-ed-edd-n-eddy-33.jpg|Edd/Double D as Lenny Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee as RC Nick Fury as Oswin.png|Nick Fury as sarge Pp5qq7iisexdlzwp0iay.jpg|Avengers as Sarge's Soldiers Yankee Irving.jpg|Yankee Irving as Andy Davis File:Adam.png|Adam as Teen Andy Emily Irving.jpeg|Emily Irving as Mrs Davis Isabela.png|Isabella As Baby Molly Lynn Loud.jpg|Lynn Loud as Pre-Teen Molly Fffcfc83dbf99d7fbc0105eed3cbc75f.jpg|Lem, Skiff Xounellius full body.png|Skiff Scorch supernova.jpg|and Scorch Supernova as Squeeze Toy Aliens Lefty-maginnis-everyones-hero-19 7.jpg|Lefty as Sid Phillips Teen Dora.png|Dora as Hannah Phillips Sheep-and-wolves-raegar.jpg|Ragear as Scud Minecraft Rabbit.png Olivia from Minecraft- Story Mode.png Alex from Minecraft.png Minecraft Dog.jpg Minecraft Cat.png Minecraft Pig.png Steve the Minecraftian.jpg Squid Minecraft.png Minecraft Chicken.png Should-I-play-Minecraft-Story-Mode-wither-storm1.jpg Minecraft-Alex.jpg RobloxScreenShot20181004 221040448.png RobloxScreenShot20181004 220156061.png RobloxScreenShot20181004 165153329.png|Roblox and Minecraft Characters as Sid's Mutant Toys Category:Vinnytovar Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 4 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs